Bad Luck
by minni
Summary: Minerva has been in charge of the school for a week where bad accidents seem to follow each other one by one. When Albus returns from the ministry, she gets the reassurance she needs. one shot!


_Hello everybody! I have a confession to make...I have writer's block for "In the Ever Dancing Flames"...but it is on its way, I promise! In the meantime, here is what popped into my head...hopefully it shall feed your appetite! bwahahaha._

_I was bored one day, so this little mini-story erupted. hope it's enjoyable._

_

* * *

_

_Bad Luck_

Minerva rolled her eyes as she looked at the work of a certain Neville Longbottom. No child in all her years could cause such havoc with a single spell. They had transformed quills into sharp objects before, even made a few decent explosions, but never had one blown up her entire classroom. She rubbed her temples, and took long slow breaths through the nose.

She felt like screaming at the top of her voice to the child. Minerva could see herself doing it too, she could see the words just flooding out of her mouth. _What in the bloody hell is wrong with you! An entire classroom! An entire classroom Mr. Longbottom!_ The woman shook her head. A few days with the extra stress of running the school, and she was very near to becoming a basket case.

Minerva took in a deep breath. "Mr. Longbottom, you are excused from this classroom to see the school nurse."

Neville opened his mouth and looked up at her, as if he wanted to retort, but then quickly shut it. Perhaps it was her facial expression that told him not to question what reason she had told him to go to the nurse. Minerva knew as well as he did that there wasn't a scratch on him, she simply wasn't up to helping the magically-challenged child after he wrecked her entire classroom.

He nodded, and walked towards the door, but the boy stopped in the threshold. "Uh…Professor?"

"What is it?" she said irritably.

"D-don't I need a pass?"

Minerva looked at him, carefully taking her time and processing what he had suggested. All students were to have passes, but she was too tired to even think about it. "No, she'll know I sent you."

Neville turned around, and left.

The transfiguration professor looked at her students. They all sat on desks, not in them. Somehow, Neville had managed to turn a dried out leaf into some odd form of goop that covered the floor of her room. Yellow slime that was comparable to snot stuck to her shoes as she walked to the front of the class.

Some of the children were snickering, the idiots. Today was not a day to tempt her. She certainly was able to give the lot of them detention if they felt like challenging her. She rolled her eyes. The other half of the room stared at her, most likely from fear.

Minerva blinked. "Anyone who is willing to stay and help clean up my classroom will get some extra points on their next quiz. Raise your hand if you have a will to get some points," she spoke half-heartedly. There wasn't anyone in that class that would help her, she knew that much.

When there weren't any raised hands, she wasn't surprised. She waved out a hand, "Class dismissed." Minerva didn't want to deal with it, Merlin, why was it that everything seemed to go wrong when she was in charge?

The students flooded out like birds heading south for the winter. The woman sat back in her chair, and stared out onto the floor. She didn't deserve it, simple as that. It wasn't that she couldn't keep control; it's just that things seemed to go wrong when she was placed in charge. It was normal for Neville to not be able to complete the lesson, but ruining her class was not exactly a daily thing.

She drummed her fingers on her desk. Bad luck, that's what it was…simple as that, bad luck.

A breeze blew slightly in her ear, sending chills up and down her spine. Minerva rolled her eyes, and looked at the window. A frown crossed her face when she saw a tightly shut window.

"You're not alone."

She turned around quickly as a jolt passed through her stomach. A certain tall, blue eyed, silver hair man stood infront of her. "Albus!" It didn't take long for her to react in perhaps one of the most fitting ways she could. Minerva wrapped her arms tightly around him, and didn't let go until his cold hands cupped her cheek.

She looked up at him, and melted just a little bit more at the knees. His finger drifted across her face. Somehow, a smile crossed her face.

"Bad day?"

Minerva nodded. "How long have you been in here?"

"Most of your lesson; I enjoy seeing you as passionate about your work as you are. This particular class wasn't as good of an example as I've seen in the past, however."

She swallowed. "I've had the most rotten few days. You just had to leave, didn't you?"

"The Ministry needed me. I can't very well say no."

"You can when your wife is hundreds of miles away and you know from her letters that she is in disarray."

He nodded. A smile grazed his lips, and his eyes went slightly cloudy. "This is your last class, is it not?"

"Correct, but I need to clean up this mess."

"No, you don't. Argus will come, and I'll have him clean it up. You've been working too hard, and you should not have to clean up a mess that you did not create. Besides, I think I can work some of that _tension_ out of you." He winked.

She felt warmth spread through her face. "Are you flirting with me?"

Albus nodded. "Of course I am, what else do you expect me to do in broad daylight after I have been away from you?"

Minerva blinked. "I refuse to comment."

"You don't need to," he smiled with twinkling eyes. "I may be getting old, but I don't think I am incapable of entertaining you for an evening…or afternoon."

She stared up at him unsurely. It was quite flattering, really. He had just gotten back from a trip, but somehow she came before the school. She knew she shouldn't concede, but her day had been so rotten, and he'd always been so good at making her smile by one mean or another.

The woman swallowed. "Where?"

He pulled her just a little closer with his hands resting on her waist. "I think we should go to the closest soft spot."

She frowned. "And where might that be?"

"You quarters…in a manner of speaking."

Minerva smiled. By all means it was her quarters, but rarely did she actually sleep there. She preferred to be by her husband as often as she possibly could, besides, Albus had similar feelings. "Do you want to go separately, or together? After all, you did just return."

He shook his head. "Together. If someone asks, my excuse for going with you to your quarters is to get some documents. When no one sees me for an hour or so, then we tell them that you tied me to the bed and wouldn't let me leave."

She put her hands on her hips, and her jaw dropped just a little. "A) Albus, that was once, and B) if you tell anyone anything like that I will personally strip your closet and steal your wand."

"What a pity that would be," he smiled, "That would just leave me to your robes."

The woman shook her head slowly. It didn't pay all the time to be married to such a smart man. He knew how to use flattery, and he certainly knew how to make her feel frustrated. Where were the days when banter was in favor of the woman?

Albus laughed. "What's wrong, Min?" he said smugly, "What difference does it make whether I'm in your clothes, or you?"

Her eyes grew wide. Merlin, what a man she married! She spoke very slowly, and in a rather threatening tone. "I have half a mind to slap you for that. We're in public, Albus."

He blinked, and then nodded with a suddenly serious face. "You're right…I'll stop. Shall we go to your room, or have I talked myself out of something fun?"

She pursed her lips as she looked on him. For being such a renowned man, he really did lack responsibility sometimes…and sense for that matter. But it was, she reminded herself, those characteristics that had drawn her to him at one point in time. She'd always been the one who held back and restricted herself to what was right; Albus tended to walk on the edge more often than not. By no means could she call him a rule breaker, he just…well he liked his fun. Minerva blinked. "We should go before anyone sees us so close to each other."

With that, she started walking out of her classroom, which was a rather slow procedure considering the goop that was on the floor. Albus followed behind her, but didn't say anything until they were walking side by side down the empty corridor which her room was located.

"Besides today, how has your week been?"

She glanced at him, and laced her hand through his, squeezing gently. "Everything has been a nightmare all week. The whole school seems to have gone crazy, and I don't mean the usual crazy that comes with the holidays. There have been more explosions within the past week than there has been all year."

"I suppose that is a little bit more stress than you're used to having."

A slight grin formed on her face. "Yes, it is. But I'm glad you're back. Everything can go back to normal now."

He sighed. "What a strange word that is, normal. You know as well as I do that there is nothing normal in this school."

She smiled. He did have a point. "Besides the zany things that go on in these walls, I suppose there isn't."

Minerva stopped in the hall as she came upon her door. The bust of Wilhelmina Jacobs greeted her. "It's been a long time since I've seen you dear. Where have you been? Oh, and your husband is here, what a delight!"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Albie." She wasn't in the mood to talk, she just wanted to get in and have a heart-to-heart with her husband.

Her chamber door opened, and the couple went inside without another word to the statue. Albus lit a few candle with his wand at the entrance, as well as a few select placed in the room. Minerva stared at him rather closely, and leaned against the cold stone wall while she waited.

He raised an eyebrow when he caught a glimpse of her on the wall. The candles were essentially forgotten as he walked slowly up to her. He lifted her chin up slowly, and kissed her soft lips. She smiled up at him, and bent her head down so he could clear her hair of the pins which restrained her long locks. Her hair tumbled along her shoulders and to the bottom of her back.

Albus smiled with satisfaction. He leaned over, and whispered softly in her ear. "You know, you really are beautiful." And his lips swept across and down from her lobes. He traced down her neck, and stopped when he came to the collar of her robes to shift her robes off.

* * *

A little over three hours later, Albus held Minerva in his arms. She couldn't help but smile while she was in the comfort of her husband. He had always been so good at reading her thoughts; it came as no surprise that he knew exactly what and when to speak. 

"Feel better?" he whispered softly.

"Of course." She snuggled closer to him. "You always make things better. The fact that we've been in bed for three hours together doesn't hurt, either."

"Good, because I need to bring something to your attention."

She blinked, and pressed her nose to him, inhaling deeply his scent of lemon drops. "What is it?"

"We're late for dinner."

* * *

I had a few moments this past week. 

there is a button down at the end of the page where I would be greatly obliged if you would clicked and leave me a little note. Thank you for reading!


End file.
